In Those We Love
by UltimateWriter40
Summary: Annie never thought she would know what love is or if she would live long enough to experience it. That was until Eren came into the picture, making her blush and crap. But could a certain secret ruin her chance at love? ErenxAnnie
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jeagar was the boy Annie was looking at right now. His brown hair, emerald green eyes, cocky attitude and hatred for Titans really was his whole character to her. Right now, he was telling everyone about the Titans that invaded his hometown but she could careless.

"Yeah, I saw the big guy." Eren said with a bored expression.

"How big was he?" A guy asked.

"He stuck his head over the wall."

Everyone gasped.

"And the armored Titan?"

"Is that what they are calling him? To me, he was just another titan."

"What were they like? The tians and stuff."

Eren dropped his spoon and covered his mouth, Annie could see the pain in his eyes, she knew he had seen some tough stuff.

"Guys...leave him alone, I don't think he wants to retell what happened." Marco said.

"Oh sorry Eren-" Connie started to say.

"No." Eren told them then bit into his bread hard. "It's not like that. Those stupid Titans, think they run the place. Treating us like we are caged animals but guess what? We will master the gear and then it's Titan killing time, send them all back to hell. I'm gonna join the Scouts..and I will kill them all-"

"Woah pal, hang on there, joining the Scouts and going out there to kill Titans is a sure fire way to kill yourself." Jean said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, what's it too you?"

"I'm just saying, you acting all high and mighty about killing the Titans while in reality you are more scared shitless than the rest of us."

Eren stood up from the table. "You trying to put a fight?"

"Sure whatever." Jean stood up and they both stared each other down.

The bell ringed and Eren sighed. "Fighting is pointless."

"Yeah sorry for calling your names and judging you by your career choices, put her there." Jean held out his hand.

"Yeah whatever." They shook hands and Eren left followed by Mikasa who Annie assumed was his sister or close friend.

"I see you looking at Eren Annie." Mina told Annie, snapping her back to reality.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, oh god! I never thought you would have an interest in boys Annie!"

"I don't Mina."

"Come on Annie, Eren is pretty cute."

She was right about that but Annie would never admit it. "Whatever." She got up and left the table.

The next day came and Annie didn't feel like doing anything but with the training that was going on, she had to. She saw Eren and Reiner training, Eren took the big guy down which for some reason, made her a bit happy.

(With Eren)

Eren didn't understand this training. "Sorry man, I don't know how to hold back." He helped Reiner up.

"It's fine, that's good though."

"I don't get this, we are fighting freaking Giants, you would have to be an idiot to use this."

"Yeah but what if it's the only thing you had?"

"I get that but still, it can't kill a Titan."

"You have a point, hey see her?" He nodded over at Annie.

"Yeah, Annie. Look at her, she just looked for any moment to slack off, doesn't fit her character to me."

"Heh, someone got to teach her a lesson or too."

"What the hell?"

Reiner walked over to her. "Hey, Commander words not getting to ya? Quit slacking off before you be flat in your ass. How about you get moving before you get any shorter."

"Woah dude chill-" Eren looked at Annie's face, she was downright pissed. "Oh shit, she's pissed..."

"Go get her." Reiner pushed Eren towards her.

"Woah what?!" Eren saw her going into her fighting stance. "Crap...screw it, here I come be ready!" He dashed at her and she swung her foot, connecting with his shin and causing him to fall to the ground, holding his leg. "Gah! Fuck that hurt!" He tried to get up and but it still stung.

"Are we done now?" Annie asked Reiner, sounding bored with pissed Eren off more.

"Not yet, you know the objective, take the knife." Reiner told her and she sighed.

Eren stood up and saw Annie coming towards him. "Woah woah wait!" Too late, Eren was on the ground with his legs over his shoulders.

"There, are you gonna be man enough to take me yourself?" Annie asked Reiner while she threw him the knife, he caught it and looked nervous.

"Umm...there's no reason for me-"

"No. Teach her a lesson remember?" Eren told him, his face cold.

"Fine whatever, here I-" Reiner ended up in the same position as Eren. Reiner got up and walked off and Annie brushed her blonde locks out her eyes.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" Eren asked her, she looked back at him.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking, you fight really good."

Annie felt a bit uneasy, no one really complimented her except Bertholdt. "My father did, who taught you to fight so badly?"

"My father did."

She almost laughed at that. "Was that a joke?"

"Yeah. You're good, could you teach me a few things?" He was surprised when she dashed forward and grabbed his arm pulled it back, pushed his face away and tripped him up. "What the hell was that-" She planted her knee on his chest and pointed the wooden knife at his throat.

"Look at that, you were wide open like a book, just from looking at you, I can tell you are weak."

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You asking me to teach you my skills when you aren't even prepared for them. Listen kid, this isn't a game, don't go out thinking you can kill every titan because you have some equipment to fight them, your cockyness sometimes sickens me." She got off of him and walked off.

Eren was confused and angry. "The hell is her problem? She smelled nice though."

"Umm Eren..." Armin asked, helping his friend up.

"Oh shit you heard that?"

"Yeah. Don't mess with Annie."

"I see, she could have killed me."

"I know, her small figure isn't nothing to mess with."

Shadis come to them and yelled. "What are you doing cadets!? Do you wanna run laps!?"

"No sir!" They both yelled.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, later everyone was eating. Annie was at her usual spot with Mina and Eren was with Armin and Mikasa.

"Don't worry Mikasa." Eren told her. "Annie wasn't gonna kill me or anything."

"I don't like how she hurt you Eren."

"It's part of training, no holding back, just how I like it..." That's when Eren overheard Jean and Marco conversation.

"The MPs only recruit the best." Jean stated.

"Man, that will be great, working with the king, no greater honor than that." He drunk from his cup and Jean slapped him on the back.

"Oh honor doesn't have anything to do with that, you just want a nice job at the interior playing glorified sentry."

"No! That's not me at all!"

"Listen to you guys...interior, five years ago, this was a part of it."

"You got a point to make buddy?" Jean snapped at Eren.

"Oh Jean, so misguided and think about it, your head won't fit in the interior anyway."

Everyone chuckled and Jean grew more angry. "Funny."

"Seems backwards. Tuning your Titan killing skills so you will be where you won't even see one."

"And rather me be good at getting killed? No thank you but I would rather kiss the systems ass than go out and get killed like you, you suicidal bastard."

Eren growled and stood up. "You son of a bitch!"

"Bring it you little shit!" They got closer to each other and Jean grabbed his shirt.

"Eren stop!" Armin yelled.

"Gentlemen please." Mikasa said as she grabbed Eren hand. "As Eren said fighting is pointless."

Eren looked down as he felt Mikasas eyes on him. "Whatever."

Jean grabbed Eren by his shirt again and pushed him into the wall. "You think you can judge me?!"

"What the hell?! I backed off!"

"I don't care you pissed me off!"

"What the-" That's when Eren realized, Jean had something to prove, like he did. His eyes fell on Annie who was watching them, he will prove to her. Eren grabbed Jean's arm, pulled it back while pushing his face away and tripping him up. He could see Annie's shocked face as he performed her moved with perfect form.

"Ow!" Jean sat up, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that move?"

"Something I found out the hard way while you was busy with a hand in your ass. Thinking Military Police is the key to the good life, you aren't a solider, you are a damn disgrace."

Jean glared at him. "Say-"

That's when the door opened and Shadis face appeared. "Anyone want to explain what the hell is all that noise?"

Eren and Jean sat back down as Mikasa raised her hand. "Sasha passed a ton of gas sir."

Sasha yelled as everyone laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Control your body cadet or it's more laps."

Eren and Jean continued glaring at each other during the rest of the time but Eren felt a bit watched. He looked over and saw Annie glaring at him. "What the hell?"

"What is it Eren?" Armin asked.

"Annie, she's...staring at me like she wants to kill me."

"That's just Annie." He laughed nervously.

"Still..." Night came and Eren left the place, he was walking back to his cabin when he saw Annie leaning against a tree and of course, glaring at him. "Yo Annie, what's up-"

"Who told you to use that techinque?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Well ..I just-"

"I'm surprised."

"Surprised about what?"

"How good your exacution was, I'm impressed."

"Umm...thanks Annie."

"Tomorrow, I'll teach more."

"Really? But I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said, be ready." She walked off, leaving Eren confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annie." Eren said as he saw Annie walked.

"Eren, what?"

"It pretty early for you to be up."

"Yet you are up as well."

"I just woke up early, that's all."

"Same with me."

"So umm..."

"What?"

"I am not good with talking to girls."

"Don't be so nervous."

"Umm..."

"It's hopeless, don't forget to be ready." She walked off to God's know what.

"Weird."

Time rolled around for traning. Eren caught up with Annie and they started and of course, Eren landed flat on his ass.

"Gah!" Eren yelled as he hit the ground. "That hurt Annie!"

"I know." She looked down at him.

"That's a thing called caring for ones health! You're a human, you should know that."

"I don't see why you are being like that, you are stronger than me. Besides...you are a man, aren't you supposed to be gentle with a little lady like me?"

"Yeah very funny, if I'm stronger, then why you are standing and I'm flat on my ass?"

She sighed. "Because the moves I know, now come on."

"Woah woah Annie wait-"

"No breaks!" She kicked his shin then grabbed him around the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Annie...you're choking me..."

"I know, do you give in?"

"Yes! I give up Annie!"

"Dammit, I don't need you to give up, I need you to learn!"

"Learn what?!" He felt his head filling with blood.

"How to use your strength and talk to woman properly." She let him go and they both looked at each other.

"I get the strength part but about women, why would I need that?"

She sighed. "When you are on the field with your female cadets, you can't be out there nervous to talk to them."

"I'm sure if we are fighting for our lives against Titans I wouldn't be nervous."

"Still, you need to learn to talk to them, try it on me."

(With Annie)

Annie waited patiently as Eren mustered up the courage to talk. "Umm..."

"Well?"

"God this is stupid, I would must rather get dropped on my ass than do this."

"We can get back to that once you learn."

"Give me an example where I would have to use talking to women." He rolled his eyes.

"Say that you like me and want me to make me feel better, what would you say?"

"Oh come on!"

"Do it Eren."

He sighed heavily. "Hey Annie..."

"Yes?"

"Your blonde hair is very pretty..." Annie feel a bit happy for some reason.

"Thank you."

"You have beautiful blue eyes like the sky."

Did her heart skip a beat?" Thanks..."

"And your nose..."

"What about it?" She grew a bit angry, she knew her nose was weird shaped and didn't want people talking about it.

"It's weird and different from anything other person's nose I have seen but...it's pretty to me, it brings out your beauty." Eren smiled.

Annie looked down, she felt her face heat up a bit. "That's good."

"Huh? Why you looking down like that?! Did I say something wrong?!" He stood up and walked over to her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him, making him fall face first to the ground, then she rammed her knee in his back. "Look at that."

"What the hell Annie?!"

"What did I tell you about dropping your guard?"

"Get off him Annie." Misaka told her, giving her a death glare.

"This is between me and Eren Mikasa."

"Everything involving Eren involves me."

Annie got off Eren and put her hand in her hip. "What are you his girlfriend?"

"Well no...I don't like you hurting him."

"What you gonna do about it Ackerman?"

Mikasa expression grew cold. "I don't care if I have to knock you out."

"So be it then." Annie went into her fighting stance.

"Yo guys looks it happening!" Connie yelled as a crowd gathered around.

"Is this for real?" Jean asked.

"Ready when you are." Mikasa hissed at Annie.

Annie charged at her, throwing a quick left blow. Mikasa dodged and kicked Annie in the stomach but Annie grabbed her foot and pushed her to the ground. Mikasa backflipped and kneed Annie in the ribcage then swung her fist which Annie blocked but even though she blocked, her arm stung. How could she be so strong? "You're good."

"I'm not like everyone else."

"You two!" Eren yelled, causing Mikasa to look over at him.

Annie ceased that moment to grab Mikasa by the neck the same way she did Eren and slammed her to the ground, punching her in the face tons of times. "You and Eren both the same, letting your guard down."

"Grr.." Mikasa growled as she slowly lifted Annie up.

How is she so strong? Annie thought to her self. Annie got off Mikasa, Mikasa jumped to her feet and punched Annie in the cheek, leaving a slight bruise. "Nice hit."

"That's enough you two!" Eren went over and grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders. "What are you doing?!"

"Eren, fighting for-"

"I didn't ask you too!"

"Come on Annie." Bertholdt said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever." Annie wondered why Eren didn't come to her first.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, that girl is something else."

"Yeah Mikasa is very strong, but I know you can take her."

"Yeah."

"You whooped ass Annie!" Connie yelled as he walked over. "I know Mikasa got a few good hits in but you won that!"

"If you say so..."

"Annie! Good going girl!" Sasha yelled out as a potato fell out her shirt. "No!"

Annie received tons of recognition for the fight, soon later everyone was talking about it in dinner. Mina was gossiping with Sasha and Ymir so Annie sat alone, Mikasa and Armin ate together just Eren wasn't with them.

Where Eren? Annie thought. Wait, why do I care?"

"Annie." Eren said, sitting next to her.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to Mikasa."

"Don't be like that."

"Whatever."

"Why you say mad?"

"I have no idea what you talking about."

(With Eren)

"You sound mad." Eren could hear it in the tone of her voice.

"Whatever, you should be happy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Three more days then we gonna be out there killing Titans."

"Yeah I guess so."

"And get your hand off my ass, you are mistaken if you think I didn't notice."

Eren looked down and saw the back of his hand was in deed pushing against her bossom. "Oh shit, sorry Annie." He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Three more days, then you can fufill your dream."

"Yeah...I'll be happy to do it with you guys along side me."

"You want me to kill Titans with you?"

"Of course."

Annie looked down. "Fine."

"Awesome!" He laughed. "You know, you aren't all that bad Annie."

"Thanks."

Eren looked over and saw Bertholdt glaring at him, Eren nervously waved at him. "Annie."

"What?"

"You and Bertholdt, are you two dating?"

"No, why you would you ask that?"

"He glaring at me like he don't want me talking with you."

"He's a childhood friend, probably just protective." Annie sipped her drink. "Go back with Mikasa and Armin."

"What about our sparring?"

"We'll do that, just go."

Eren got up and sat next to Mikasa with Armin across this. "Hey guys."

"It's about time you came over here. What were you talking about with Annie?" Armin asked.

"Nothing important."

"Oh...Mikasa you've been mighty quiet."

Eren looked up and saw her glaring at Annie. "Mikasa."

"Eren?" Mikasa looked at him.

"Don't go fighting like that again."

"Eren.."

"Annie is helping me, don't butt into it."

"Alright." She looked down.

"Good." Eren looked over and saw Annie staring at him, they locked eyes then she looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Eren woke up early but he didn't mind. He walked around and saw Annie staring at something.

"She's lost in thought..." Eren smirked. "She always on my ass about keeping my guard down...look at her." He slowly walked over to her, threw his arms up under her hers, trying to put her in a full Nelson but she smacked his hands downwards causing him to grab both of her breasts. "Oh god Annie I-"

"What's this your plan? To get a quick feel?" She looked back at him.

"Of course not!"

"It seems like you were." She elbowed him in the mouth hard, he let go of her and held his nose. "Pervert."

"Ow! That was uncalled for."

"It was."

"Besides, you knocked my hands to make me touch them."

"Well, unlike you, I stay on guard."

"I noticed...hey.."

"What?"

"That takedown thing, you did on me and Mikasa, it's pretty good."

"Thanks."

"I mean, when you did on me, I swear I thought my back was gonna break. You are a good fighter Annie."

Annie smiled a bit which shocked Eren. "If you like it so much, I can teach it too you later."

"Awesome, thanks Annie, you are a good friend."

Annie was a stunned for a minute. "Friend?"

"Yeah, we are friends right."

"Yeah but friends don't usually touch their-"

"It was an accident!"

"Sure it was." She walked off.

"Weird girl."

(With Annie)

Annie walked to a small tree away from everyone with Bertholdt and Reiner next to it. "You two."

"Look at Annie, getting all buddy buddy with the Jaegar boy." Reiner said, laughing.

"What's it too you?"

"You haven't forgotten our mission right?"

"No."

"Good, quit trying to make friends."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Look Bertholdt, she's in love with Eren-"

Annie punched Reiner hard in his face, causing him to fall hard into a rock. "Shut up."

"Woah Annie calm down!" Bertholdt yelled at her as he helped Reiner up.

"He had it coming."

"Reiner, you okay?"

Reiner laughed. "Was that supposed to hurt Annie?"

"Yes, alot."

"It didn't, unlike that Eren you like, I don't go down easy."

"Hmph." She walked off away from them, she couldn't handle their dumbness. Mikasa past by her, the tension grow thicker.

"Annie." Mikasa spoke up. "Have you seen Eren?"

"A few minutes ago, I don't know here he went."

"Okay, sorry for starting that fight, I over reacted."

"It's fine."

"I just care alot about Eren."

"Why is that?" What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't care.

"He saved my life you can say and he gave me this." "She pointed at the red scarf around her neck.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I care for him and with you hurting him, I kinda snapped."

"He wants me to do it so I give it to him."

"I know I know, sorry and see ya." Mikasa walked off to go find Eren.

When time for training came around and Eren tried to sneak attack Annie again which Annie reacted and now Eren was flat on his stomach on the ground.

"Ow..." Eren groaned.

"Always stay on guard."

"I know..." He stood up.

"Hand to hand combat." She went into her fighting stance. "Try and take me down with the move from yesterday."

"I got it!" Eren charged at and swung his fist, Annie side stepped and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Gah!"

"Don't leave yourself open."

"I know I know!" He charged at her again, this time trying to grab her, Annie saw through his move and spun behind him. "What the-"

She kicked his legs from underneath him and he landed flat on his back. "Never let your enemy behind you."

"I get that!" He jumped to his feet and swung another punch at her, Annie ducked under it and did the same take down like yesterday. "Gah!"

"You still are leaving yourself open."

"I get it Annie...quit choking me."

"Have you learned?" For some reason, she didn't wanna let go, she enjoyed his warmth.

"Yes...that you are a beautiful strong woman!"

Annie was stunned for a minute. "What?"

"Ha!" Eren flipped over and pinned Annie down by her arms. "You let your guard down Annie!

"It seems so." She could feel her cheeks grow a bit red.

"I wasn't gonna be your punching bag for long."

"Hmm...now get off me, if people see the position we are in, they will get the wrong idea."

Eren let her go and she sat up. "We don't want that."

"You are always so rough."

"Sometimes, I think you like it rough."

Annie smiled. "You can say that."

"Woah."

She laughed a bit. "I'm joking."

"Woah! You just laughed, never thought I would hear laughter from you."

"I'm still human Eren."

"I know but still! It's just weird to me."

"Are we gonna keep talking about me or continue?"

"Oh yeah." He rushed at her again and of course, got dropped on his ass.

The day went by quickly, soon it was night and Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were standing by the usual tree.

"Annie is forgetting about the mission." Reiner told Bertholdt.

"How so?"

"Because of that Eren."

"Huh?"

"She's getting too attached, I over heard her laughing with him."

"So what?!" Annie yelled at him. "I do what I want, no one controls me."

"That Eren is getting to your head!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"For God's sake, I saw you two, laughing, all close to each other and shit."

"Training."

"Why are you training him?"

"Because I want to."

"You maybe because-"

"Fine! I like him a little!" She felt her cheek grow alot red.

"You are forgetting what we are here for Annie!"

She stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "I know what we are doing so shut the hell up." She walked off and sat at the edge of a cliff where a small pond was below.

"Annie you ok?" Eren asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Eren."

"Alright then."

"Yeah."

"I know something up with you."

"Woman problems."

"Oh...well, Mikasa would be someone to talk to about that but I could try."

"Not like that, you wouldn't understand."

"Not if you don't tell me."

Annie sighed. "Say you liked a person, how would you tell them?"

"Well, when I first got here, I kinda liked Sasha but I got over it but I was gonna get her some good food so I guess do something that the person would really like then tell them."

"I see."

"So, who do you like Annie? Armin? Jean?"

"No."

"Reiner? Bertholdt? You hang with them alot."

"Definitely not them.".

"Then who?"

She didn't know whether to tell him or drop hints. "Y...y..." For the first time, she found her self unable to speak.

"Ymir? Woah Annie you swing that way?"

"No, just forget it." She looked down at her lap.

Eren reached over and placed his hand on hers. "You don't got to keep everything a secret."

His hand feels so warm. Annie thought. "I..."

"Annie..."

"I like you Eren..." She said it so quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing."

"You'll tell me soon."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because, I'm your friend."

"You are so cocky."

"And you are so..."

"So what?"

"Pretty." He smiled.

Annie squeezed his hand tight and her cheeks were furiously red. "Tomorrow, I won't hold back."

"Me neither, I got a few tricks." He smirked.

"I would love to see them." She stood up and looked up at him.

"Good night Annie."

"Good night Eren." She nodded at him and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed and Annie and Eren were becoming a little closer. She felt like she could tell him anything when she wanted to but she couldn't get too attached, their mission would probably kill Eren and no matter how much she didn't want that to happen, it had to.

"My eyes are up here Eren." Annie said as she found the green eyes boy staring at her chest.

"Oh sorry Annie, don't think I was looking there for a perverted reason."

"I know." She sat down next to him. They were sitting under moon light at the edge of the cliff again. It was their usual spot to get away from everything and everyone. "You seem a bit distracted."

"It's just, tomorrow...we finally fight the Titans."

"Well, you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm joining the MPs."

"Woah seriously? With your skills, I'm sure you can take down Titans with your eyes closed."

"I don't want to, MPs are good for me."

"Well, you gonna see me killing Titans." He smiled.

"I know, good luck. We should go eat."

"Yeah, let's go."

(With Eren)

Dammit, I want to show her how much her teachings helped me. Eren thought. I got it, I'll sneak attack her and get her this time.

Eren dashed behind Annie and put her in a headlock, gripping tight as he smirked. "I got you Annie!"

"I didn't expect that but I could easily get out of this."

"What do you-"

She pushed her weight against Eren, causing him to fall on his back with Annie on top of him. "See."

Their faces were inches apart. "I see..." Eren never been this close to a girl, not even Mikasa.

"Eren..."

He got lost in her eyes, he found himself leaning forward a bit. "Annie..."

"Guys...?" Connie said as he looked down at them. "You guys fighting again?"

They broke apart. "Just last minute training right Annie?"

"Yeah." She replied and went inside to eat.

Eren sat down in between Mikasa and Armin, Mikasa was a bit too close to Eren's comfort. "Umm Mikasa..."

"Yes Eren?"

"Nothing."

"So Eren, tomorrow is the big day." Armin told him, smiling.

"Yeah..." He clenched his fist. "I will kill every one I see...all of them will-"

Mikasa put her hand on his. "Calm down Eren.".

"Mikasa, I'm fine."

"Don't get worked up."

"It's just..."

"He's ready to die." Jean joked.

Eren stood up. "Repeat that buddy."

"You heard me Suicidal bastard."

"Say that to my face. " Eren got up and walked towards Jean, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and saw Annie holding his arm. "Annie?"

"Sit down Eren, this is your last day anyway." Annie told him and he sighed.

"True." He sighed.

"You got to get your girlfriend to save you?" Jean said then laughed.

Annie glared at him. "Sit down Horse Face."

Jean gulped. "Umm...yeah.." He sat back down next to Marco and everyone laughed.

"Thanks Annie." Eren told her.

"No problem."

"Hey...Mina isn't next to you, come sit with us."

She brushed her hair out of her face. "Sure why not."

Eren sat down in front of Mikasa and Annie sat next to him. "Annie is gonna be sitting with us."

"Hi Annie." Armin said nervously.

"Hello." Mikasa told her.

"Hi." Annie said back.

They all are in silence until Armin spoke up.

"So...who's joining what?"

"You already know about me." Eren told him.

"I'm going wherever Eren goes." Mikasa said.

"MPs." Annie said, looking down.

(With Annie)

"You ok?" Eren asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine." She yanked her hand away.

"You sure?"

"Yes Eren."

"You said you was gonna kill Titans with me." He laughed a bit.

"I decided on MPs...sorry."

"It's good Annie, just be cheering me on."

"I will."

Lunch went by fast, soon Annie was in her cabin with all the girls gossiping except Mikasa.

"Reiner is cute!" A brown hair girl said.

"Hell no, he seems like a guy who beats women." Sasha replied.

"Connie, short but he's not so bad."

"Eren now, he's the looker."

Annie listened in more when she heard Eren's name.

"Eren is handsome but he's too focus on Titans than girls."

"Yeah that's all he really talks about, the Titans must really did something to him."

"He did see them up close...him and Armin."

"Mikasa you too!"

"What?"

"Annie has someone she likes." Mina said to everyone.

"Really?" Christa asked.

"Yep."

They all grabbed on Annie, pestering her to say who it is.

"Alright!" Annie yelled. "It's Armin."

Their faces lit up.

"So that's why you are training eren! To get closer to Armin!" Sasha yelled.

"Yeah..." She laid down, she knew they were gonna tell with their big mouth so she lied about liking Armin.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie was sitting with Ymir and Christa, ignoring their flirting. She watched Eren and Armin spar in the heat, Eren took his shirt off which Annie thought was hot. Her face heated up at that thought.

"Look at Annie checking out Eren." Ymir said while laughing.

"I am not."

"Yeah, she's checking out Armin." Christa said with a little giggle.

"I'm not checking out either of then."

"I thought you liked Armin."

"That was bluff to get the girls to leave me alone."

"Oh...well I overheard them-"

"Oh She will fInd out Christa!" Ymir yelled as she dragged Christa away.

"Hey!"

"Idiots." Annie said to herself as she walked over to Eren and Armin. Armin threw a punch but Eren dodged and took him down with her takedown.

"Wow Eren...ow...that hurt." Armin told him.

"Yeah, sorry man." Eren said back while helping Armin off the ground.

"Nice Eren." Annie told him.

"Yeah thanks." Eren looked agitated when she showed up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." He walked off and sat on a wooden log.

"What the hell?"

"Go talk to him." Armin told her with a nervous smile.

She walked over and sat next to him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Eren replied.

"You got all different when I said something."

"I'm fine, go talk to Armin since you like him."

"Huh?"

"They told me that you used me to get close to Armin."

She sighed. "How dumb can you be?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I lied. They were bashing me to tell them who I like so I lied and said Armin and they assumed I was just using you." She brushed her hair out of her eye. "I rarely talked to Armin these past days and you should know, we were together a lot."

He shook his head. "Yeah you are right...I'm the dumbass."

"Its okay."

Eren sighed and grabbed his shirt. "Well who do you like?"

"Your father." She laughed a little bit.

A small smile formed on Erens lips. "Oh haha."

Time passed. Everyone was in the city, ready to defend against the titans. Annie found Eren and pulled him into a alleyway.

"Annie I got to go-" Eren started to say but Annie cut in.

"You will be there."

"What do you need?"

"A promise."

"A promise of what?"

She bit her lip. "That..."

"Come on Annie hurry up, I got to go before something happens-"

Annie leaned forward and locked lips with him. She felt him kiss her back and grab her waist. It was her first kiss and she loved it. "Promise me...that you won't die..."

He flashed her the brightest smile she ever seen. "I promise."

She smiled back. "Thank you."

"Wait, that kiss...so I'm the guy you like?"

"You are very dense at times."

"Come on Eren!" Sasha yelled at him as she past by.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

"You better go Eren."

"I am Ann."

"Ann?"

"Your nickname, can I get another kiss?"

"When you come back alive Eren." She walked off shaking her hips.

(With Eren)

"Man...she's something."

Eren got on top of the wall. Canons and everything were ready for the titans so they can kill them. He looked down at his gear.

"These blades...will kill over 100 titans..." He said to himself.

"Woah calm down." Mina told him.

"Huh?"

"We know you gonna kill a lot, save some for us." Thomas said with a grin.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Eren looked forward, he smiled as he saw Annie walking with some MPs. "Look at us guys...we are ready. All these weapons, we got so much firepower, we will kill all titans. Humanity didn't start this fight but we sure as hell will finish it."

"Right!" A brown haired cadet said.

"We will make this better for everyone." He looked back at Annie. "For everyone...and definitely for you-"

Lightning struck down behind Eren and the Colossal Titan appeared once again. Eren turned around and grabbed his gear. The colossal sent his hand flying, knocking off all the canons.

"What the hell?!" Eren yelled as he shot his hook at the wall.

"No way..." Sasha said quietly.

"What?"

He saw a gigantic hole in the wall as titans poured into the place. "This was planned!"

"You bastards!"

Eren shoot his hook at the Colossal Titans arm and closed in on him. The Titan tried to knock Eren away but he dodged, shooting his other hook at his nape. "I got you bastard!" He struck air as the Colossal disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go Eren?!" Thomas yelled out.

"I have no idea!"

"The wall! It's been blowed open!" Connie pointed out with a horried look.

"Dammit..."

Eren shot his hook back into town and regrouped with his squad by a nearby house.

"What the hell do we do?" Mina asked, shaking.

"We fight that's what." Eren said.

"No! There are tons of them pouring out!"

"Well they aren't just gonna leave!"

"I know but...where's Thomas?"

"I have no idea." Nac stated.

"Isn't that him...?" Mylius said with a scared tone.

Eren looked forward and saw Thomas in a Titans mouth, swallowed. Anger filled through him as just sat and watched.

"Thomas!!!" Eren yelled loudly as he charged at the Titan that ate Thomas.

"Eren wait!" Mina yelled after him but he tuned her out.

Mina chased after him only to have her cord pulled and send her flying to a wall.

One by one, Eren's squad was starting to falling. A Titan jumped up and bit Eren's foot, causing him to fall hard into the roof. Armin was a few feet in front of him, traumatized as a Titan with a grey beard and hair grabbed him.

Armin was about to geat swallow until Eren got on one foot and leaped into the Titans mouth. He grabbed Armins hand and threw him back onto the roof using all his strength.

"Eren!" Armin yelled out.

"Armin...go...go to the outside world...keep everyone safe...proecr Mikasa and Annie..."

"Eren no!"

The Titans mouth closed on tonErens arm and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

(With Annie)

Annie watched as Titans made their way through the city, devouring people. All she could do was hope that Eren was ok, god she hoped he was. Reiner and Bertholdt were interrogating Marco.

"Guys back off of Marco." Annie said, pulling Reiner back.

"No, Marco did you see anything?!"

"I swear I didn't!" Marco cried out.

"Liar..."

"Reiner calm the hell down." Annie tried her best to sustain him.

"Annie..."

What surprised her was that Reiner slapped her. "What the hell!?"

"You are the softest out of us! You never wanna contribute to anything we do!"

"Shut up! I was dragged into this-"

Marco tried to run away but Reiner pinned him down. "You heard all that huh?"

"No!" Marco struggled against his hold.

Annie couldn't just watch this, she moved forward and trued to take down Reiner like before but he saw through her and pushed her away.

"Ha. Your takedown don't work." Reiner boasted.

"What the hell..."

"You becoming soft Annie! Where's that cold blooded woman Bertholdt loved!?"

"Reiner!" Bertholdt yelled. "Stop!"

"Prove you are one of us and take his gear Annie."

"What?" Annie asked, shocked at the request.

Reiner beat Marco to the floor of the roof they were on. "He can't fight, go ahead."

Annie slowly made her way over and took off Marcos gear. Marco's tears dropping fast down his face as he was helpless to stop her. They made their way away from the scene and watched as a Titan ate Marco.

Annie couldn't help but cry and so did Bertholdt. Reiner looked serious at first but then his expression softened.

"Guys...how...why is Marco getting eaten?"

A few cadets came flying back and the three made their way to group with everyone.

"Reiner...what now?" Annie asked.

"We wait till something happens."

"Armin?" Ymir asked as she walked over. "Hey Blondie, where's your squad?"

Armin didn't answer, he looked down with his eyes covered by his hair. Mikasa pushed Ymir away, looking down at him.

"Armin, are you ok? Where's Eren and everyone else?" Mikasa asked.

Armin looked up, his eyes in tear. "Thomas Wagner...Nac Tais... Mylius...Zeramuski...Mina Carolina...Eren Jaeger...all gave their lives in heroic battles for the good of mankind."

"His whole squad...gone..." Connie said shocked himself.

That one name alone her hard. Annie couldn't believe it Eren was dead. The guy she poured her feelings out to, her first kiss was gone. Her heart beat faster as she had trouble keeping her balance. Breathing became a problem for her as she collapsed on the roof.

"Annie!" Bertholdt kneeled down. "Calm down calm down!"

"Mikasa...Eren died protecting me...I tried..." Armin started to say.

"Armin..." Mikasa said, grabbing his hand. "It's ok, we can't let this get us down.

"Huh...?"

She rose up and drew her sword. "You all are weak, I'm stronger than all of you combined. I'll take down those Titans myself."

Mikasa shot her hooks and went away, using all her gas.

Annie blacked out before she could even see what happened next. She felt empty as she was in laying in darkness. Faces of dead people, bad memories and death happening surrounded her dreams. Annie woke up later next to Jean, Reiner, Armin and Mikasa.

" _Why can't I be happy for once_?" Annie thought as she sat up.

"Annie!" Armin yelled as he kneeled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just felt light headed."

"Well don't worry, we are fine."

"How?"

"That guy!" Connie yelled out as he pointed at a Titan beating other Titans. "I don't know what's up with him but screw it! He's killing all of them!"

"Yeah, then when he's done, we are next." Jean said doubting.

"He showed no interest in us." Mikasa stated.

Annie could tell that Eren dying hit her hard, she could only read one emotion on her face. Pain. Annie watched as the Titan tackled another one and punched it's head off then getting up to uppercut another.

"God..." Jean said to himself.

"Mikasa." Annie said, standing up next to her.

"What?"

"Cut the act."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to break down and cry, get it our your system."

Mikasa glared at Annie. "Shut up."

"Oh shit, he's getting weaker." Connie stated.

The Rogue Titan collapsed against a building as Titans starting to feast on him. Iy let out a silent cry which for some reason, made Annie wanna go to it. 

"A titan eating another titan?" Annie questioned.

"Cannibalism." Mikasa said quietly. "That's horrible."

"So...that titan was a abnormal."

"It's weird, it's more muscular and fit than other titans, smarter too." Armin stated with his thinking face. "And it knows how to fight like a human and parry attacks and blocking. Most titan's don't do..."

"What Armin?"

"That's the titan that ate Thomas..."

"Oh god..." Reiner said.

The Rogue titan awakened with anger as It crawled over to the titan that ate Thomas and bit its neck, killing it by ramming it's teeth in it's nape. It collapsed on to it's stomach and started to form steam.

"Guess he's out of Gas." Jean stated. "That's dumb-"

"We have to protect it." Mikasa said, drawing her blade. "If that titan is fighting for us, then there must be more like it, we have to find them-"

"You really think a titan would just let us capture it and use it for our own purposes?"

"What other choice do we have? We lost a whole damn squad."

Annie never seen Mikasa so persistent.

"Look, a titan fighting for us, that shit haven't happen in decades from what I know." Jean staretd walking off. "A titan fighting for us, what type of dumb crap is that?"

"Guys look, something is coming out that titan's neck." Connie said and pointed.

Annie watched as a figure emerged from the titan's body. Eren came out, his eyes closed, skin a bit pale and lips blue. Mikasa hurried and left the roof top, hugging Eren in her as she cried. She picked him up and hugged him on the rooftop. Everyone wasshocked at this.

"So Eren...did all this?" Reiner said as he looked off the rooftop.

"How..." Armin asked, grabbed Eren's arm. "I saw...his arm get bit off...and his leg too...they grew back..."

"What does this mean?"

Eren eyes opened a bit, his gaze locked on to Annie. "I told you...I would live." He gave a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

(With Annie)

After Eren bit his thumb and used his titan powers to protect him, Armin and Mikasa from canonfire, Pixis making a whole speech about Eren and that he was to plug the hole in the wall with a boulder which Annie found ridiculous, she was standing on a building watching as Eren shot his hook forward and turned into his titan form in front of her eyes. Mikasa landed next to her and was looking a bit delusional.

"Mikasa. You alright?" Annie asked, a bit worried bout her sanity.

"Yeah...it's just that Eren is living, that's all I'm concerned about."

"Yeah but...his new power..."

"I don't care, he's alive."

Eren walked over to the boulder and looked back at Annie and Mikasa.

"He's alive so I will protect him so I won't have to worry about him every again Annie."

"I know how you feel but-"

"Please, stop talking."

Annie grabbed Mikasa and moved out of the way when she saw his titan fist coming towards them. Mikasa hooked to Eren's face and tried to reason with him.

"Eren calm down! It's me Mikasa-" She moved out of the way before Eren hit her, his punch knocking him out.

"What the hell is going on!?" Mike said, a intense look on his face. "Why is he doing that?!"

"I don't know!"

"Dammit! Snap him out of it before we all die!"

Armin shot his hook forward and landed next to Annie who was on the ground a few feet in front behind Eren.

"Guys! Talk to him!" Armin said as he jumped on Eren's neck. "Annie help me out here! Mikasa go help kill titans, we got Eren don't worry!"

Mikasa nodded, even though it didn't look like she wanted to leave. Annie followed Armin to Eren's neck and watched him stab Eren in the neck a bit, causing him to almost shake them off.

"Eren!" Armin yelled. "You can't go outside the walls laying on your ass like this! Get up! Everyone is fighting for you and this how you repay them! Don't you wanna avenge your mother! She died in front of your eyes!"

Eren titan head moved a bit, it was working.

"Didn't you say...you was gonna take me to the outside world...?" Annie started and Armin looked at shocked a bit. "That you would show me things...I never seen...well you can't if you laying on your ass." She kicked his head hard. "I taught you, trained you in combat for you to give me these results. I didn't do that for nothing, you wanted to slaughter every damn titan but you can't even move boulder. I...I love you Eren. And for the man I love to be this weak-"

Eren roared loudly as he started to get up. Annie fall back and back flipped to the ground, Armin landing flat on his face next to her.

"Well I'll be damned." Annie said to herself as Eren picked up the boulder.

Armin ran after him, making sure everything was going ok. Reiner and Bertholdt walked from behind a building, Bertholdt didn't look happy and Reiner was laughing his ass off.

"What;s so damn funny?" Annie asked.

"You love him huh?"

"That's none of your concern." Annie started to walk away.

"You think he will love you after he finds out about your secret."

Annie stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Shut the hell up."

"Give up Annie, he hates titans and after he learn what you did-"

Annie kicked Reiner hard in the face, knocking his tooth out. Bertholdt ran forward and grabbed Annie, she spun around him and kicked him, making him fall onto Reiner.

"I'll tell him everything, you bastards don't need to do shit." She said through her teeth.

After a few deaths and close calls, Eren plunged the hole in the wall. Captain Levi cut the nape of his titan form and pulled Eren out. Through the midst of commotion, Levi took Eren to a holding cell for reasons unknown where he would be taken to court tomorrow. It was getting close to dark when Annie left her sleeping quarters with the MPs and made way to the cell where Eren was taken. She needed to talk with him.

"Annie." She heard a voice whisper as she passed an alleyway.

"Who's there?"

"Me." Bertholdt came into view.

"What do you want?"

"You really are going to Eren huh?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"You are forgetting-"

"Screw...the mission-"

Reiner came behind her and shoulder bashed her to the ground, stomping on her while breaking her ribs. She howled in pain, luckily she could heal. Annie got up, Reiner grabbed her roughly.

"The mission is all we have." Reiner growled at her. "You can;t forget it over some bullshit love that won't even work in the end."

"I'm done with you two."

Annie limped away with her broken ribs, she concentrated to boost her healing time. She successfully snuck into the place where they had Eren, but Levi was standing in front of the door. He looked at her confused a bit.

"What are you doing here cadet?" He asked.

"I just wanna talk with Eren for a bit..."

"Really? You his girlfriend or something?"

"You...could say that ya know..."

"You have 30 minutes."

Annie walked in and saw Eren looking at the sheets on his bed. He didn't notice her at first, he was too lost in thought to notice anything. She took this moment to sharpen up her appearence a bit.

"Eren..." Annie voice cracked a bit.

"Annie!" He looked happy. "I missed you."

"I did too..." She walked in his cell and sat at the bed, holding his hand. "I was worried bout you."

"Why?"

"First off! I found out you were fucking dead and my heart stopped! I passed out! Then I I thought you were die from canon fire! Then-"

"Calm down."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "You scared me alot..."

"That you said...you love me?"

"Yes I do..." She felt her cheeks reddened. "I love you Eren."

"I love you too Annie...so I kept my promise, do I get my kiss-"

Annie threw herself on him, locking lips with him. Eren grabbed her waist while sliding his tongue in her mouth. He slid his hand to her breasts, squeezing the left one softly making Annie moan.

(Warning: Lemon for the rest of the chapter, if you don't like lemon, you can skip ahead.)

"Eren..." Annie said softly as he pinned her down, taking her jacket off.

"Yeah...?"

"I wanna make love to you..."

"Annie..." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"That feels...great..."

Eren slid his hand in her hands, fingering her slowly. "You are so wet..."

She arched her back a bit and moaned loud. "Shut up..."

They stripped down till they were both naked. Annie stroked Eren's 7 inch member and slid it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Eren grunted loud and grabbed her head, moving it back and forth. He released inside her mouth which Annie was not ready for, she spit it out.

"Sorry Aniie-"

She slapped him. "You bastard..."

"Annie..." Eren kissed her and laid her down, positioning his penis to her vagina.

"This is my first time doing anything like this so...be gentle..."

"I will..."

Eren slowly slid his penis inside of her, her back arched as half of it went inside. She moaned Eren's name, trying to stay quiet. He grabbed her waist and rammed the rest, Annie screamed out.

"You bastard! That hurt!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Annie...I'm sorry, don't cry." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You idiot..."

"You bully." He smiled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Bastard."

"Childish."

Eren stroked slowly, Annie moans being low. He picked up speed and her moans grew in volume, her arms and legs wrapping around him. The feeling of Eren inside of her threw her over the edge as she reached her climax.

"Eren! I'm gonna cum!" Annie yelled out.

"Me too!"

They released together in unison. Eren collapsed on the bed and Annie laid her head on his chest. She smiled at him and he smiled back, registering what they had just done. This emerald eyed boy has a strong effect on her and she loved it.

She crawled back on top of him, rubbing his member against her womanhood. Eren smirked and played with her boobs.

"They aren't too big but not too small." Eren commented.

"Same goes to your dick."

"Oh haha."

Eren sat up and started sucking her nipples while rubbing her clit. Annie moaned loud while scratching Eren's back. He slid his penis in her and started thrusting fast and hard. Her moans were music to his ears so he went harder while smacking her butt.

"Fuck Eren! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!"

They released again and both collapsed to the bed.

(End of Lemon for the skippers)

"No round three Eren." She got up and put her clothes on.

"Man..."

Annie walked back with a limp. ignoring the snickering from Levi. Mikasa was out side of the place they were in.

"Why are you here?" Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow."

"My business."

"To see Eren huh?"

"What's it to you?"

"Armin told me, you love him too."

"Guess I have to talk with him."

"Whatever, back off Annie."

"You can't stop me." She walked off. "By the way, Eren is great in bed."

AN: Well I updated that fast... Hey guys! Thanks for 600+ views! I also made a fictionpress with my own original story I made and I'm gonna be adding more there too!

~ultimatewriter40


	8. Chapter 8

(With Annie)

"Put all your fate in me!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs.

His voice roared through out the court house, leaving an impact on Annie's soul. Eren was willing to put his life on the line to protect everyone, even though they view him as a monster.

"Dammit take the shot!" A MP yelled at another.

Annie was about to stop them herself until Levi came forth and kicked Eren in the gut. Annie's rage builded up as he stomped and kicked Eren to the ground, he couldn't even defend him self. She got up, willing to fight Levi her self but her shoulder bumped into someone else, Mikasa. Mikasa was as pissed as she was.

"Hey calm down...what if he-" The MP started to say but Levi cut him off.

"You really think he would do that, he's trying to prove to us he isn't a threat." Levi said back, his foot still planted on Eren's head.

Darius slammed his hand on the wood he was sitting on.

"That's enough Levi." Darius told the Commander.

"You guys wanna kill him but let em ask you, can you even kill him if you could?"

The court room was quiet.

"His power can be used for good, it seems he took down a shit ton of titans before he collapsed. Let me take him in the survery crops." Levi said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Darius asked.

"Better than killing him."

"Well then, Eren Jaegar, you are under the survery Crops watch now, court dismissed!"

Hanji came over and picked Eren up with Petra, Annie tried to go over and speak to him but Levi stopped her.

"What the hell was that!?" Mikasa yelled at Levi.

"The brat wouldn't shut up, almost got himself killed." Levi said back in a bored voice.

"That was a bit much-"

"Hang on, Jaegar has two girls coming to his side? He's quite player."

"I'm his girlfriend." Annie said while brushing her hair out of her face, ignoring Mikasa's glare.

"Oh I see."

Levi started to walk off but Annie had more to say.

"You;re a coward!" Annie yelled out at him.

LEvi turned around a bit. "You think so?"

"Attacking a man while he's defenseless, his hands behind his back, what type of commander are you!?"

"I wouldn't say he was defenseless."

Levi left without another word, Annie had to hurry and do MP duties.

Annie was walking through the city, minding her own business. She felt tons of eyes on her but she had no idea why, mostly boys were looking at her, some girls too. Word that Eren and Annie are a thing went around wildly so the boys shouldn't be staring at the girlfriend of a titan which is what Levi called her after she left the court room.

"Yo Annie." Ymir said as she walked towards her.

"Oh hey."

"I know you are uncomfortable with all the eyes on you."

"YEs, why are they staring at me?"

"Cause of this." Ymir said and smacked Annie on the butt.

"What the hell!?" Annie backed away a bit.

Ymir laughed loudly. "Your ass got bigger for some reason."

"Shut up, what you want?"

"I saw Reiner and Bertholdt talking by that alley over there, I heard your name coming from their mouths."

"Those bastards."

Annie sneaked her way over to the alleyway and of course, Reiner and Bertholdt was there, looking devious.

"What we gonna do?" Bertholdt asked Reiner.

"You know, get rid of the person that made her turn against us." Reiner said back.

"Eren..?"

"Of course you idiot."

"Good...I don't like that Eren with his filthy hands on her...she's too good for him...that loud, suicidal dumbass is gonna get her killed!"

"That's the spirit Bertholdt."

"Touch him and I will kill you both my damn self." Annie said, walking into the alley.

"I knew you were there, your short ass can't even sneak right!" Reiner yelled than laughed.

"Leave Eren alone, you forget I know hwat the hell you guys are."

"You can't rat us out without revealing yourself and what's Eren gonna think when he finds out what you are huh?"

Annie couldn't argue about that, Eren will probably be crushed if he found out she was a titan like him. Or maybe...he would accept her since he's one too. The chances were too risky, that boy absolutely hated titans, he wouldn't love her anymore.

"You won't hurt him." Annie told them.

Reiner laughed loudly and walked towards her. "Who's gonna stop us? I can crush that little punk-"

Annie walked up and kicked Reiner in the nuts, making him fell to his knees. Bertholdt ran up towards her and she kicked him hard in the shin, making him stop.

"Hope you feel that for a while." Annie told them and walked off.

"What happened to you?" Reiner asked, growing angry. "The cold hearted Annie that didn't care about anything, Eren has turned you into a soft hearted son of a bitch!"

"Eren...just brought me out the darkness, that's all."

Annie was done with those fools for the rest of her life. She had to go find Eren, she need to feel his kisses again. All she found was Armin and Connie talking by a river.

"I have no idea what they did with him Annie." Armin said after she asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Look at her, she just wanna suck his face off again." Connie said with a smirk.

"Shut up midget." Annie snapped at him.

"You aren't taller that me!"

"Yeah but I'm not that much shorter and woman are supposed to be short, it's cute."

"That doesn't- did you just say cute?"

Connie laughed and Annie rolled her eyes and walked off. She didn't have time for this.

After some time, Annie finally found Eren by a tree but he wasn't alone, Mikasa was there with him. They were kissing, Mikasa's scarf was around his neck. Eren noticed Annie and pushed Mikasa away but the damage had been done. Annie's heart was broken, the one person she thought she could trust, betrayed her.

"Annie! It's not what it looks like!" Eren yelled.

She didn't wanna hear it, Annie ran away as fast as she can. Her father taught her not to cry but she couldn't help it. Tears filled with pain, betrayal, heart break and sorrow washed down her face.

She bumped into a alleyway where Reiner and Bertholdt were, Reiner looked pissed.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Reiner yelled.

"Stop you idiot." Annie said with her cold voice.

"Annie...why the hell are you crying?"

"I'm gonna help you guys. Got it?"

"What about Eren?"

"Fuck him."

Annie felt the cold side of her coming back, the new Annie was being sealed away.


	9. Update

Hey guys! You probably mad at me, it's been three months since I updated this story and I'm not gonna lie, I've been slacking. I've mostly been working on my wattpad and youtube and school ended not just too long ago for me. I just got one more year of high scchool then it's off to a college for writing. *sighs*

But I will be updating this story as fast as I can now. Also, if you wanna read my stories on wattpad, my user is TaeWilson979, I currently have 4 stories out. My youtube is UltimateGamer40, you see how I got my fanficiton name XD Update of In Those We Love going up tonight D:


	10. Sorry

Hey guys, i know its been fucking months and i havent updated because of school, ive been busy wity my senior year and my job etc. I also been waiting for season 3 to come out before i continued now that it is, imma update more i promise.


End file.
